Caught in the act
by Princess Secret
Summary: Its going get hot hey tell me what you guys think ok i love to write
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter one 

It cant be 

By Juannika

*

As I got to school bell ring for first period. to being are teacher walk in she always late class she say's good morning class no one said a ward but look stupid 

there 21 student in are class its a small classroom are class is on the first floor anyways are teacher name is Mrs. Clay she look's about 50 but she really 32

Mrs. clay ask us to take out or text book and read chapter 1-9. she then walk over to her desk in set down she very tall about 6 '1 I think she reading the newspaper so I start talking to my girl bri she around my age we been best friend for almost 6 years now.

*

Hey ling bri said. yeah i said looking away from her. there something I have to tell to you. I looked at her and said am reading so hurry up. guess bri said lookin dead in my eyes. I don't have time to guess class is almost over and I'm not even done with chapter one. she laugh at me and then said ok ok I saw Jin. I sap my head up and look with all joy in my eyes and said what where it cant be Jin. Jin left 2 years ago. she looked and I wouldn't lie to you about something like this I know how much you miss him. I didn't know what to say. the bell ring Mrs. clay said ok class pass up your text book and then we all where off to are next class.

*

In the hall ways kids where trying to make it to there next period class we only had like 4 min in the hall. I had lost bri in the hallway. As I was on my way to math class I herd a voice. It sounded like a guy like jin voice. it was coming from room 214 I ran over to there fast as I can I almost made it but the bell ring the teacher shut the class room door and I was stuck there looking stupid I didn't want to walk in class late so I left and went to walk the halls .

*

when school was over as was waiting on bri and as I left the school I saw a black bmw. i hadn't seen one of them before I so just kept on staring and what i saw i couldn't believe what I was looking at. it was jin. I wanted to go see if it was him. until i herd his voice and a female voice coming out. I wanted to run so fast to find out who it was. when i got to the car i in hid in his back set. i herd two car door shut and i froze. i hard them both laugh it was my jin in some other bitch she sounded like a hoe. then jin said bri. i got mad all inside i wanted to get up and beat that low down dirty bitch suck a dick ass. she answer and yes that was my friend. i felt my face get red and after i had his son i wanted to kill him. he aks her did she see me. i want to do something but i didn't bri trun on the radio loud as it went in then they pull off.

He made a u turn i can tell cuz i move to the right side of the car then i herd jin ask bri can she reach in the back set to get some cds to play she said yes i got scard in side i froze i was thinking oh my god what am I'm going to do. And that's when her hand touch me she told jin something in your right back set he stop the car very fast he look at her with angry in his eye in that's when jin look back in his set in felt my arm jin yell who the fuck is back there. and that's when he got out of his car in open the door in saw me I scream really loud I never seen that much angry in eyes like that before .

hey tell me do you guys like this ok and if you do I do more .


	2. Kidnappend

****

Chapter two

Kidnapped 

By Juannika

I could'nt move it felt like my body was froze in time all i could do is stare in his brown eyes as i herd him say what the fuck are you doing in my car do you hear me do you hear me ling i seen him trun his heand to the passager sit look died in bri eyes and look back at me and say its not what you think ling its not what you think i snape back into reality smack him across his face his not you'r in ran home .

when i got home i ran to june room where i find him laying asleep in his bed as i thought to my self why was i so stuipd to fall in love with his father why was i so stuipd to thought he ever love me back and that i need him when all i need was my beatful son he does'nt need jin in his life anyway's all he need is me 

jin pov

i cant beileve she seen me with a slut bri what slut i know you ain't talking about me jin look bri right in the eyes why you even trippin you know you'r a slut and top that you'r her bestfriend so bri dont even star that bullshit with me it was just lust i thought i couldn't have you but know i no you where easy but know i got you and i dont want you in plus you wasn't good in bed anyway she smck him and slam his car door and she was off on her way .

i have to find her jin thought where would ling be at my garndfather house she should still live there jin pull of as he drive his playing love me when i'm gone singing along with the sing as he driveing pass he seen ling in the park in make a u trun as he walk up to ling he seen ling dusting of a young child who look like him how can someone look exactly like me if his not my child i have to find out the truth my self ling pov ling was waiting for june to come down from the slde he never did come down i being to pantic and star yell his name out lond june june where are you he didn't respnd she star screaming and aksing every one did they see her son no one seen him i grab my things in take off .

jin pov 

jin walk up to june jin look at the boy hi how are you hi do you wanna play with me jin small at june yes jin take june heand and they where of to the playgard . jin aks june do you wanna go get some ice cream June said ok Jin take June hean in they left the park.


	3. Doctoraapointment

****

Chapter 3

Doctor appointment 

By Juannika 

Jin driving around with June in his car thinking of a place to drop him off at while he go in meet up with some other hoe his driving so damn fast that June is getting scared he star to cry jin look at him with cute small what's wrong do you miss you're mama Jin look at June and small don't worry my child you'll get to see mama soon ok June small and set back before we go get some ice cream I have to stop some where first ok June ok .

Jin turn the corner in see a face he knows he find some where to park at and take June out of the set and the two where off jin trying not to get caught his walking fast and when he got up there he saw bri with some other dude jin got all hot in side his eyes turn red June look up at him with sadness in his eyes jin saw the look on his son fats he want to cry in that's when jin grab June in left .

Jin put June back in his set and take off he turn on a street name ell and pull up to a blue house drive way and it was a lady standing out side wait for him the lady walk up to jin car and open the door for him he got up in gave her a soft kiss on her lips she gave him a huge welcome home sweetie he small hey this is my son June june look up at the lady hi my name is angel June small back at her jin looking pleas come on June jin grab his head they went in to angel house .

when the got in angel house it smell like rosiest June like the smell angel can tell by the look on his face she take them to the living room do you two with something to eat yes jin said with a smirk on his face ill be right back with you to food ok and she left to the kitchen she walk right to the stove where she already had some food cooking she grad two plates knife and forks and take them to her table she yell luch is done jin pick up June in walk to the kitchen and sit down jin was very hungry he ate every thing real fast angel was look at him died in the eyes he look up what she said noting but laugh hey angel yea looking down at her plate you want to go have some fun she look up at him with confessed in her eyes what your son is here he look over at June your readying to go to bed my child June look at him and said yes he grab June and take him up stairs ill be back jin walk up the stairs slow for he want drop June he open the first door he see in lay June down goodnight little one June small and he was pass out .

Jin ran down stairs fast as he can only to know when he got there angel was already naked .

ill be back to fishing chapter 3 is still in the making . ok I'm back ready for 3 

when jin saw how good angel looking naked he couldn't be more happier that night the made love like the never did before .

*

The next day jin told angel he'll be back in got dress in went into the room where June at hi hi how are you you ok yes there some where we get to stop at first he grad jin in went down the stairs on the way down angel stop them hey can I go with you guys jin look her died in the eyes are you for real yes for real for real ok let go but don't ask where we going ok ok they take of to out said in went in the car in was on they way .

His driving so damn fast that he almost miss his stop angel look at him why are we here he look at her in the eye I told you don't ask now come on in meet me in there ok ok jin open the car door in walk inside angel take June out the back set in pick him up in went in after jin she seen jin in walk over to him in look at him with angry in her eyes I ain't even going to ask a tall dark hair men walk over to them you must be jin yes I am this must be you're son you was talking about jin look at him with a smirk on his face you call in and ask can I do a blood test oh him jin angel said what's going on noting wait for me out in the lobby ok but no but baby ill be back jin in the tall hair men in June take off.

Jin pov 

They went in to a little white room have a set the doc sad to them ill be back in 5min ok in he left .

10 min later the doctor walk in with a needle June got scar jin look at him its ok the doctor stuck it in June arm he scream its ok baby I'm all done ill be back to tell you if he is your son or not in left right away.

The doc walk in with a not to good look on his face what's wrong Jin I have some good news For you but why would ling tell you a lie jin look up at him what you mean what I mean is that the test says 100% June your son oh my god I know it thank you doc but I really have to go he grad June in take of but didn't see angel into he walk outside June run to her angel hey what's up so is he yes he is a car door shut jin turn around guess who he saw ....... 


	4. ling saw jin with june in freak's out

****

Chapter 4

Ling saw Jin with June and freak's out

By Juannika 

*

Ling driving so damn fast into she just saw she went through a red lot damn it where is my son at cell ring hello ling i know this isn't who i think it is yes it is ling i I'm sorry no you are not bri I don't have the time for this ok no ling listen i know where June is it for real with happiness in her tone yea ill help you if you help me ling froze wait help you you're the one who fuck with my men did you or did you not she Hong up before bri got a chance to say any thing cell ring again but this time ling not answer or look at the cell oh my god it cant be can it .

* As ling driving pass she saw June standing out side with a lady she turn and pull up closer to see who was June with in then she saw jin coming out no that buster didn't she park the car in ran up to them but before she can say any thing mama June yell running to here jin look her way he look at ling then look back at angel then again at ling in saw the angry in her eyes ling look at the lady and ask who the fuck is she Hun is she other one of your hoe hoe angel said jin what is she talking about jin look at the both off them ling do not star this right not ling grab June and said yea you're right not now not ever and left . 

***

Ling pov 

she ran to the car fast ass she can put June in the back set in said i miss you so much baby and gave him a soft kiss on the head she go to the efront of the car open the door in pull off .

* Jin Pov 

Angel look at jin with sadness in her eyes but didn't say noting look at him once more then take off crying jin standing there looking stupid angel wait but it was to late she was already gone jin ran in to the first store in saw ask do you have a pay phone the men answer yes ok thank you then the men got up and said no thank you but jin didn't her he was already go to the pay phone . 

*

phone ringing pick up come on jin saying to himself hello yes its me bri what you want I need you're help why I'm just one of your hoe bri don't star with me come in get me hello jin here a female voice who is who is this click hello hello no one there jin hang up the pay phone saying with the hell was that .

Jin walk back into the store in saw 10 men waiting for him all in black oh shit in try to ran but he almost made it into . 


	5. jin get's his ass kick

****

Chapter 4

Ling saw Jin with June and freak's out

By Juannika 

*

Ling driving so damn fast into she just saw she went through a red lot damn it where is my son at cell ring hello ling i know this isn't who i think it is yes it is ling i I'm sorry no you are not bri I don't have the time for this ok no ling listen i know where June is it for real with happiness in her tone yea ill help you if you help me ling froze wait help you you're the one who fuck with my men did you or did you not she Hong up before bri got a chance to say any thing cell ring again but this time ling not answer or look at the cell oh my god it cant be can it .

* As ling driving pass she saw June standing out side with a lady she turn and pull up closer to see who was June with in then she saw jin coming out no that buster didn't she park the car in ran up to them but before she can say any thing mama June yell running to here jin look her way he look at ling then look back at angel then again at ling in saw the angry in her eyes ling look at the lady and ask who the fuck is she Hun is she other one of your hoe hoe angel said jin what is she talking about jin look at the both off them ling do not star this right not ling grab June and said yea you're right not now not ever and left . 

***

Ling pov 

she ran to the car fast ass she can put June in the back set in said i miss you so much baby and gave him a soft kiss on the head she go to the efront of the car open the door in pull off .

* Jin Pov 

Angel look at jin with sadness in her eyes but didn't say noting look at him once more then take off crying jin standing there looking stupid angel wait but it was to late she was already gone jin ran in to the first store in saw ask do you have a pay phone the men answer yes ok thank you then the men got up and said no thank you but jin didn't her he was already go to the pay phone . 

*

phone ringing pick up come on jin saying to himself hello yes its me bri what you want I need you're help why I'm just one of your hoe bri don't star with me come in get me hello jin here a female voice who is who is this click hello hello no one there jin hang up the pay phone saying with the hell was that .

Jin walk back into the store in saw 10 men waiting for him all in black oh shit in try to ran but he almost made it into . 


End file.
